


Most Precious Thing

by cioccochii



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Multi, canon AU, how do you write long things, real fai is alive au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cioccochii/pseuds/cioccochii
Summary: "If there is something in my power that I can do to save Fai, then I will pay any price, any price at all."Choices are made, and consequences follow on.





	Most Precious Thing

The footsteps padded lightly behind the woman, then came to an abrupt stop mere metres behind her. 

The woman did not turn to acknowledge the unsolicited visitor, nor did she pause in the movements of the ritual, her long black tresses flowing smoothly behind her, following her movements.

“My time has come, has it not?” She murmured gently, yet it pierced her young visitor as easily as a sword in the hands of a master passed through flesh and bone.

The child, for you could only call him that, trembled slightly, hands fisted as if willing this all to be a dream, not the cruel reality that it was. As if he was angry that she had so willingly resigned herself to her end, and the end of her province at his hands.

“I’m sorry.” The two words alone carried both a flicker of sadness as well as the steel of his resolve.

It was at this moment that she finally faced him, a reassuring smile on her face. She did not blame this child, as surely he was as much a victim as she was in this web of fate. This far too powerful child, who would surely be crushed under the weight of his own pain if no one would intervene.

The boy raised his arm, thin tendrils extending from his shaking finger.

The magic that seeped into her veins was gentle and caressing, almost as if she was merely being lulled into sleep. But unlike regular rest, this was a sleep from which she would never again wake.


End file.
